


Untitled

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, J2, M/M, RPF, Sexy Thoughts, the small dip of Jared's back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen particularly loves the small dip in Jared’s back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Jensen particularly loves the small dip in Jared’s back.  Ten years in and it hasn’t changed at all - still holds Jensen in thrall, he always is caught by surprise at how something so natural and simple on another person can completely enchant him, center him, ground him in a way he never knew possible.

Jared’s extra sensitive in that spot, and from it Jensen can trail his fingers or his tongue up a strong muscular back or down between the globes of the most perfect ass on the planet, or over side to side lightly tickling ribs, and Jared will completely melt underneath him. 

Jensen’s hands grip perfectly onto the slim hips that flare out from either side of the dip, his thumbs pressing into the adorable back dimples, sweat beading in a small pool as Jensen loses them both in pleasure.

When they’re out and about, Jensen can place his hand there freely, knowing his boy will feel the safety and reassurance of his love.  It also serves as a subtle marker that Jared’s taken, and more often than not Jensen catches Jared preening under the attention.  Just a touch to the small of his back has Jared pliant and Jensen can only hope to catch stolen time where they can escape for a bit to allow him time to worship that body again and again.

 

[ ](http://s1299.photobucket.com/user/sammichgirl13/media/tumblr_nnuf4pmSyg1s6u3bzo1_500_zpsmwprokd6.png.html)

 

([picture credit](https://twitter.com/HeartDoc112/status/595021540216819712))

**Author's Note:**

> Moving all my tumblr stories to an AO3 collection for safekeeping. These are older stories, beware. Mix of wincest, weecest, weechesters, J2 RPF, J2, AU, bits and pieces of other things.


End file.
